A vehicle control system described in patent document 1 (JP-A-2009-029344) has been known. The patent document 1 discloses the vehicle control system that increases a period of time in which the engine is in the state of coast lock up and fuel cut at the time of deceleration to thereby improve a fuel consumption rate and that stops the operation of a vehicular air conditioner at the time of acceleration.
A vehicle control system described in patent document 2 (JP-A-2009-012721) has been known. The patent document 2 discloses the vehicle control system that controls the activating and stopping of a compressor on the basis of the amount of cold energy stored in a cold energy storage unit and a fuel consumption necessary for generating a unit amount of cold energy (cold energy generation rate).
Next, a patent document 3 (JP-A-2010-030497) discloses a brake control device for inhibiting an increase in a braking distance and the discomfort of an occupant, the increase in a braking distance being caused by “torque lost by the deceleration of a compressor” which is developed when the compressor stops supplying refrigerant while a clod energy is stored in a cold energy storage unit of an air conditioner during the deceleration of a vehicle.
When the cold energy cannot be further stored while the cold energy is stored in the cold energy storage unit and hence the operation of the compressor is stopped, this brake control device transmits a signal to a transmission control device from an air conditioning control device to increase a speed reducing ratio of a continuously variable transmission, thereby compensating a shortage of a final deceleration torque caused by the “torque lost by the deceleration of the compressor”.
Further, a patent document 4 (JP-A-2005-207321) discloses a control device of an internal combustion engine capable of efficiently utilizing cold energy stored in a cold energy storage unit. The control device of the internal combustion engine is a device for cooperatively controlling the internal combustion engine mounted in a vehicle and a vehicular air conditioner.
The control device of an internal combustion engine disclosed in the patent document 4 includes: a cold energy storage unit for storing at least a portion of cold energy generated by a vehicular air conditioner; a cold energy storage amount detection means for detecting an amount of cold energy (amount of absorption of heat) stored in the cold energy storage unit; an environment condition detection means for detecting a vehicle environment condition (vehicle compartment temperature, vehicle compartment humidity, outside temperature, amount of solar radiation, set temperature of air conditioner); a necessary-amount-of-cold-energy calculation means for calculating an amount of cold energy necessary for air conditioning on the basis of the detection result of the environment condition detection means; and a control means for controlling the operating state of the internal combustion engine on the basis of the amount of storage of cold energy and the necessary amount of cold energy.
In a patent document 5 (JP-A-2007-032387) is described a generator control device for calculating an increment of fuel consumption per unit electricity generated and an increment of fuel consumption of a target and for controlling an alternator (generator) on these increments.
The cold energy generation rate in the patent document 2 and the increment of fuel consumption per unit amount of electricity generated in the patent document 5 form unique targets for optimizing a fuel consumption for respective energies (cold energy or electricity) outputted by the compressor or the alternator.
For this reason, when the fuel consumption/torque of the compressor or the alternator, to which power is supplied from the engine, and performance (performance of acceleration or the like) other than the fuel consumption/torque is considered totally, their evaluation indexes are different from each other and hence it is not easy to evaluate an overall trade-off and to make an optimum evaluation. Further, as to this issue, the patent document 1, the patent document 3, and the patent document 4 do not disclose means for solving the issue.
The contents described in the patent documents listed as the conventional technologies can be hereby introduced and used by reference so as to describe technical elements disclosed in the detailed description.
Further, the control device disclosed in the patent document 2 does not perform a cooperative control with an auxiliary other than the compressor, for example, a generator. In other words, in the case where there are a plurality of auxiliaries, the patent document 2 does not disclose how the device performs a cooperative control between them. Hence, it is also desired to provide a method of easily realizing a cooperative control between a plurality of auxiliaries provided in a vehicle.